The House Of Faeries
by Nancy-Shoon
Summary: When Yuki's Grasp Loosen , Will Suichi Fell Down To The Perfect Fairy...?
1. Default Chapter

The Faeries House  
  
BY: Nancieunni aka Nance  
  
Disclaimer: No , even if im dyin to , gravi is not mine.. ahhahaha  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yuki Eiri laid on the bed with a pounding head. A bad sex always give him a bad mood , unfortunately , he always have that bad time.   
  
Why? Because the pink hair brat , Shindou Suichi!!! He can't even give Yuki a nice kiss, and he always noisy when they start the 'La La La' part. And when it's the 'Ah Ah Ah' part , He start to screaming like he want to die , and mostly can't control his hand that begin to clawing , scratching and grabbing everywhere , without thinking that he may hurt Yuki.  
  
"YUKIIIIIII" yips come from the bathroom. That genki chara is taking a bath now , and as usual , with his annoying sound he won't let Yuki take a break even a minutes. "Yuki! I will go to the NG building after this.. It's already late now you should wake up too!!…"  
  
Yuki sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. It's almost ten o'clock now , and he need to wake up too. He pick up his buttoned shirt , and his pant from where he put it last night  
  
He saw Suichi's clothes scattered on the floor and pick it up too.  
  
"Hey idiot , your clothes are on the floor!"  
  
"Ah, please bring it here Yuki!" Suichi quickly opened the bathroom door. Yuki frowned when the now naked guy reaching his hand toward the clothes with his "Arigato ne Yuki!" He grinned childishly and closed the door.  
  
Yuki rubbed his pounding head and walk to the chair beside a mini table. He sat on there and pick up a cigarette he put on there. He lit it on and inhales the smoke tiredly.   
  
A long day will start again. Luckily Suichi will go out all day and won't bother him.   
  
The bathroom door opened and Suichi walk out with wet body. His hair wrapped by a small towel. A bigger towel wrapped his waist.  
  
"Yuki , you look so pale… What's the matter with you…?" Suichi walk toward him worriedly.  
  
"None of your business…" Yuki mumbled. "this all because of you too , idiot!"  
  
Ill add more soon^^  
review plz...??? ^^ 


	2. Chap 2 Yuki's Feeling

chapter 2  
  
Yuki were left alone in the house after Suichi were going to work. He know that he need to wake up and continuing his job too, but he still tired and his head pounding badly.  
  
He walk out to the living room with his laptop too, then plopped down on the couch.   
  
A footstep surprised him and when he looks back, he could see Seguchi Tohma behind.  
  
"Eiri… Ohayo! Why you look so bad today…?" Tohma smiled and sat down on the couch, right in front of Yuki.  
  
"Like usual… Annoyed, bad sex in the previous night , tired , sick…"  
  
"Oh…" Tohma frowned and look around the house. "Shindou weren't at the house , ne..?"  
  
"Work…"  
  
"Ah, but today… We got nothing to do at NG, that's why I come…"  
  
"Who cares." Yuki said with his usual ignorance tone.  
  
"Don't you feel that you and Shindou-san become so uncommunicative? That's bad, you know…" Tohma show a worried face.  
  
"Since when I and him nicely linked...?" He glared at Tohma.  
  
"But Eiri , you two are lover , ne…?"  
  
"Not mean that I and him sticked by the butt."  
  
"EIRI…" Tohma said with a scolding manner.  
  
"Actually what the hell you want to do in here..??!"  
  
"Is it bad if your onii san visiting you for a single day…?" Tohma back to his smiley face.  
  
Yuki sighed and crumpling the cigarette on the ashtray. He laid back at the couch tiredly with his eye closed.  
  
"You should go to the outside and have some fun, Eiri…"   
  
"For what?"  
  
"You look so tired, you work too hard…"  
  
"Yeah, I think forcing a baka[idiot in Japan] like him to do some adult things is hard…"  
  
"It's not you that bring him to the bed, ne…?"  
  
"Last night is the worst… He even almost hurt me accidentally…"  
  
"Hurt…?"  
  
"He seems to lost the control when we reach the peak… His hand moving everywhere wildly… Scratch, clawing, punching like a crazy person…"  
  
"It's not weird, since you are a good player Eiri…"  
  
"What do you mean by that…?" Yuki glare at him.  
  
"I say the truth, ne…?" Tohma chuckled and tiled his head aside, resting it on the couch.  
  
"You look very bored. That's why you keep come and buggs me."   
  
"Nah , no… I just got nothing to do at the NG and house. So I come here. Is it very bad..?"  
  
"Where's my nee san [sister in Japan]?"   
  
"Mika- san go out with Tatsuha…"   
  
"That's a surprising thing to hear. Since when that two like to go out together…?"  
  
"It's normal since theyre brother and sister. The surprising thing is if someday, you, Mika and Tatsuha go out together…" Tohma show his 'love and peace' smile again.  
  
"Cut this bullsh1t off , sorry I need to get a rest…"   
  
Tohma nodded and stand out from the couch.  
  
"I go home now… Ja ne!"   
  
Yuki staring at him until he dissapear from his sight.   
  
A boring day… And he got a writer block [author note: 'same in here too, Eiri san!!!^^'] so he can't continuing his novel.  
  
He thinks about what to do, then he remembered that he haven't take a bath. His body still a little dirty from the previous night…  
  
He stand up from the sofa, walk to his room and grab the towel that hanged on his closet. He go to the bathroom. He opened the shower and let the warm water washed his body. He poured some shower gel in his body, then with a soft sponge he cleaned his body.  
  
Minutes after that, he finished and with his waist wrapped with the towel, he walk out from the bathroom. He go to the refrigerator and take a can of beer.  
  
It just a half past eleven… He wondered what could he do so he won't bored…  
  
"Maybe… It's not very bad if Suichi was here now…Better than bored…" He sighed and plopped down on the couch.  
  
He wondered. Why he always say a harsh word to Suichi…? He even rarely call his name and always call him baka , baka , or baka yaro [^^]. He know that he love that guy very much… but… showing his real feeling is not himself… Suichi can tolerate this too because he know the reason why Yuki is very cold…  
  
But deep in his heart he want someday he could hold Suichi in his hand , then kissed him softly and say 'I love you…'  
  
Maybe… 


	3. Chap 3 When The Rain Come

Thanks for the Review , Kana..?^^  
  
tahhnks thanks i feel so happy ^^  
  
Ill write more soon ^^ so please review ^^  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Suichi was in Hiro's house. He was pleading at Hiro to do him some favor.  
"Hiro onegai [please] Hiro onegai Hiro onegai Hiro onegai Hiro onegaai" Suichi repeating that words like a chant and shakes Hiro's body. Hiro rolled his eyes and glare down at the super genki friend of him with amused face.  
  
"Suichi , you look so …"  
  
"HIRO ONEGAI HIRO ONEGAI HIRO ONEGAI HIRO ONEGAI HIRO ONEGAIIIII" He keep repeating the word, even louder.  
  
"Okay, okay. I agree…" Hiro sighed and grabbed Suichi's shoulder before shove him down to the bed. "Geez… you're so desperate until come here and begged me to practicing with you...?"  
  
"It's only you that I believed…" Suichi pouted and grab Hiro's waist. "You're 100% different than Yuki, but better than no… Ikuzo[let's go]!!!" Suichi kissed Hiro's lips and shoved his hand down at Hiro's baggy pant. He could feel the limb inside and begin to work in there too. But his job interrupted because Hiro quickly crawl back from Suichi's body.  
  
"Eh-What's the matter, Hiro…?" Suichi frowned and with his palm he cleaning his chin that damped by their saliva.   
  
"This is bad, Suichi… Just stop it… I don't think you need to do this , this mean you already cheating on Yuki!"  
  
"No , because I do this only for practicing! It's enough for him to call me idiot in the bed! I want to impress him with improved skills tonight! Come on Hiro , I know you want to help me…"  
  
Hiro frowned and thinking about this offer again.  
  
Well, actually he did want to help Suichi. But… He afraid that he want more again from him after this… He did have a feeling on Suichi. Maybe if Suichi never Yuki, he would've confessed his feeling on Suichi and become a couple.  
  
When Suichi fell to Yuki's arm, He just can pretend that he's a normal and hide the truth that he was a yaoi too. He even dating with Ayaka , but they've broke since last month.   
  
Suichi was a very nice guy, and very cute, handsome too… Yuki was a very idiot person that wasting a guy likes Suichi…  
  
"Maybe… I can't Suichi, gomen ne..?" Hiro apologizing toward Suichi and stand up from the bed. Suichi nodded and laid lazily at the bed.  
  
"I think it's bad to force you too… Since you don't want to do this with a man, ne..?" Suichi chuckled and staring at Hiro's eye. "I'm the one who need to apologize, Hiro…"  
  
"No, you don't need too…" Hiro waved his hand. "Anyway, I have a new game cd! You want to play?" Hiro motioning Suichi to come at him and play.  
  
"Yup! Sure!" Suichi smiled happily and sat beside Hiro. 


End file.
